


The Seed

by tickingclockheart



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Do not read if you haven't seen Spyfall, Doctor Who Spoilers, Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1, Gen, Spoilers, Spyfall Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickingclockheart/pseuds/tickingclockheart
Summary: *Spoilers*“How much do you know about her?” Graham asks him.He knows every little thing about his best enemy. But he doesn’t say that.“A bit,” ha, lie “our paths crossed very briefly once, when she was a man.”This is deliberate, and the payoff is great.See, these companions seem to have no clue about who the Doctor was, nothing more than her alias. And if that’s the truth…Then that’s starting piece one.If he wants to watch her life crumble around her, then this is the first step. Making the companions realize how little they know about their alien friend.-x-He plants the first seed of doubt in Graham's mind. And even if he doesn't get to see it pay off, he's sure that it will be glorious.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	The Seed

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS
> 
> Seriously, spoilers. Don't read ahead if you haven't seen ALL of Spyfall Pt. 1.

“You chose to exile yourself here?”

The man is…an odd choice for a pet. Usually the Doctor tended to pick young girls, but then again, there was one of those sitting right outside.

“Yeah.” He says, setting down tea.

Graham thanks him. “You never get lonely?”

He chuckles inwardly. If insanity was accompanied by loneliness, then he’d be long gone. But this regeneration seemed to be at peace with the quiet in a way the others were not. The drums were still there, but the quiet seemed to do just as well as killing people did at drowning them out.

That was a lie. Killing people obviously did more. But the quiet was a good substitute while he bided his time.

“Yeah,” a lie, “but it’s for the best.”

“Right.”

“How long have you known the Doctor, Graham?”

It’s a valid question, and the answer is one he is truly invested in.

“Well it’s a tricky question that, see things never really happen in a straight line with the Doc.”

If that’s not the truth, he doesn’t know what is.

“How much do you know about her?” Graham asks him.

He knows every little thing about his best enemy. But he doesn’t say that.

“A bit,” _ha_ “our paths crossed very briefly once, when she was a man.”

This is deliberate, and the payoff is great.

See, these companions seem to have no clue about who the Doctor was, nothing more than her alias. And if that’s the truth…

Then that’s starting piece one.

If he wants to watch her life crumble around her, then this is the first step. Making the companions realize how _little_ they know about their alien friend.

Graham chokes a bit. “When she was a what?”

“Has she never mentioned that?” He asks, grinning inside.

“I thought she was joking!” Graham says, eyes wide.

Next step.

“You got any idea where she’s from?” He doubts it.

“Well, we’ve tried to ask, but she just changes the subject, yeah.”

The Master snorts inwardly. _Ha. That is so typical._

He’s been keeping tabs on her, and what he’s seen surprises him.

All the places she’s gone, and none of those places know her. She’s doing it deliberately, trying to hide her past from her human pets.

Well, it’s time to break the nice little illusion, that’s what he thinks.

“I’ve got a whole shelf over there, all about the Doctor; everything I could gather.”

He points, and watches as the gears spin in Graham’s head.

_Ah, this was going to be great!_

“A lot of inconsistencies, but it’s very, very interesting.” _There we go, the bait and lure._ “You want to have a look?”

And the Master _knows_ he does. Graham’s eyes are trained on the shelf.

_And…catch!_

His grin is feral, but to Graham it’s just a smile.

Watching the Doctor fall from grace, by the hand of people she cares enough about to deceive…

It’ll be _delicious_.

And then the door to the Tardis creeks open.

And the Master groans inwardly.

 _Of course,_ he thinks, _she must have some alarm telling her how to meddle and when._

“Come on you two,” she says, holding something that looks like…ice tea? “Everyone outside. Lot’s to catch up on. I made ice tea,” she pauses to smell it, then scronches up her nose, pausing for a moment. “Possibly.”

Graham’s eyes still wander to the shelf, but the Doctor’s order’s ring in his mind. He flashes the Master a quick smile.

 _Oh well_ , the Master thinks.

_At least I’ve planted the seed._


End file.
